


Марево

by Dai_Ri



Category: Earthquake Bird (2019)
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri





	Марево

Люси видится шумное серо-синее море, возле кромки которого лежит Лили. Лицо ее расчерчено полосками песка и морщинками смешинок. Волны подхватывают длинные волосы, и те растекаются по воде рыже-золотой волной. Зрелище настолько красиво, что, подобно Тейджи, Люси хочется взять фотоаппарат.

Вместо этого она берет большой камень.

Убить человека на самом деле очень легко. Труднее перешагнуть через вбитые с детства моральные установки, но после первого удара практически невозможно остановиться. Хочется еще и еще.

Лили закрывается руками, стонет, кричит. Красота ее стекает лоскутами кожи, обнажается мясом и кровью. Вместо лица скоро становится каша, но Лили продолжает поднимать и опускать камень. В каждом ударе — зависть, обида, ревность, желание. Люси сжимает зубы, чтобы слова не вырвались наружу. Жгучие, злые, правдивые. В мареве красного на грани слуха слышится щелчок фотоаппарата.

— Всё в порядке? — Тейджи трогает Люси за руку, и она вздрагивает.

— Нет, — Люси вскользь смотрит на свои обломанные ногти и пытается отыскать на берегу след Лили.

— Она ушла плавать, — Тейджи каменно-спокоен. — Если хочешь — можешь тоже. Вода холодная. Сразу приводит мысли в порядок.

— Не хочу, — Люси обхватывает свои колени и утыкается в них подбородком. Скучная старая серая тетка. — Тейджи, тебе нравится Лили?..

Тейджи улыбается — улыбка кажется дрожащим месяцем.

— Держи, — он протягивает фотоаппарат, и Люси берет его неуверенно. Запястье напрягается от скрытой тяжести. И что ей с ним делать?.. Тейджи кивает, и Люси догадывается пролистать галерею.

Лили — из маленькой точки в море становится ближе и ближе, вот она — делает первый уверенный гребок, вот — лежит на песке, вот — поднимается, вот — красуется своей ладной фигурой и подтянутой сочной попой, вот — оборачивается, морща нос, отмахивается, смеется открыто, собирает волосы в пучок. Люси перестает щелкать, когда словно в самую душу с маленького экранчика упирается пронзительный взгляд. Она торопливо отдает фотоаппарат Тейджи.

— Хорошее фото, — Тейджи невесомо протирает экранчик. — Вся Лили здесь: чужая, потерянная, но соблазнительная.

— Значит, она все же тебе нравится?

Тейджи просто кивает. А потом ловит пальцами подбородок Люси.

— Но и тебе — тоже.

Тейджи улыбается снова и уходит к кромке серо-синего моря. Торопливо раздевается донога и без стеснения погружается в шипящие волны.

— Останься! — ей хочется закричать. — Останься... — И всё же Люси молчит.

Люси видится старый традиционный дом. Вокруг разлит пыльно-сливовый сумрак. Она не может уснуть, хотя выпила двойную дозу успокоительного. Давно привычный футон кажется тонким и жестким. Лили лежит рядом, губы ее приоткрыты, грудь вздымается. Рыже-медные волосы разметаны по подушке. Зрелище настолько интимное, что хочется запечатать и спрятать его ото всех.

Вместо этого Люси отворачивается.

В однополых отношениях на самом деле нет ничего страшного, просто вбитые с детства нормы не так-то легко перечеркнуть. Бесконечные внутренние барьеры мешают. Осуждение общества добавляет неуверенности сверху.

Это Лили — раскованна и свободна. Она спокойно потянется и поцелует, глубоко, до сладко-тянущего чувства под ложечкой. А потом оседлает бедра, откинет гриву волос за спину, настоящая ведьма. Задерет футболку и станет кусать соски. Тереться клитором о клитор. Люси прикусывает губу и зажимает свою руку между ног. От елозанья становится томно и мокро, невыносимо. Давит на живот теплой волной, которая приносит только видимое удовольствие. От проникновения пальцев внутрь становится еще хуже — слишком мало. Люси добавляет вторую руку, распирает себя изнутри. Накрывает непонятным душно-красным маревом.

— Всё в порядке? — Тейджи обращается не к ней, и Люси замирает настороженной кошкой.

— Да, — Лили откликается живо и охотно и тут же понижает голос. — Ой. Просто приснился странный сон. Не кошмар, нет, там не было никаких монстров или что-то вроде того, обычные люди, но никто меня не слышал и не видел. Или делал вид. Однако сколько бы я ни звала, ни один не откликнулся. Жутко!

— Это путешествовала твоя душа. Есть такое поверье. Когда мы спим, наш дух исследует другие места, а может быть, и миры.

— А можно это как-нибудь отключить?.. Мне не светит однажды оказаться в месте, где меня никто не будет понимать, где буду чувствовать себя чужой.

— И всё-таки из всевозможных стран ты приехала именно в Японию. Здесь не так много людей знает английский. И совершенно иные культура и менталитет.

— Наверное. Я не замечаю. С тех пор, как познакомилась с Люси, а затем и с тобой, мне легко и интересно.

Тейджи смеется, а Люси хочется развернуться и ударить Лили со всего размаху. Врушка! Какая мерзкая притворная врушка!

От злости окончательно схлыневает возбуждение. Исчезает, оставляя только неприятную влажность между ног. Но приходится ждать, пока эти двое угомонятся. И за отслеживанием чужого дыхания Люси не замечает, как сама проваливается в забытье.

Когда Люси приходит в себя — руки ее чисты. Никто не умирает и даже не занимается сексом. Лили не раздражает дурацкими вопросами, Тейджи не нервирует постоянными щелчками фотоаппарата. Тишина давит на уши, сводит с ума. Наверное, это временно. Всё пройдет, всё наладится. Наступит новая счастливая жизнь. В которой больше нет и не будет Тейджи с Лили.


End file.
